


Larry Drabble #2

by tomlenson



Series: Larry Drabbles [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Rushed, Top Harry, Wall Sex, butt fucking, harry fucks louis against the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets Louis off against the hallway wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of these little drabble things.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know anyone in or anyone who knows One Direction. This work is entirely fictional.

  Louis could feel Harry's dick pressed tightly against his pants, digging into his lower back. As Harry pressed forward, rutting his hips against Louis' bum, a large ham of his had snuck its way down the front of the older boys jeans; a dry and right hold on Louis' cock.

  "Fuck Harry, we have to go..." Louis panted, his hands resting above his head for support and leverage to allow himself to fuck back into Harry.

  "Not before you come, Lou." Harry murmured and nipped at Louis' ear, pulling a soft whine from the elder.

  "Well then fucking fuck me already!" He snapped. He pushed back and flipped around, groaning at little because Harry's hand is still inside Louis' pants. But before anyone could start complaining, Louis is working at Harry's jeans and yanking both the boys jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

  Harry simply stood and watched his eyes wide at Louis' dominance. After Harry has been worked on, Louis pulled Harry's hand from inside his pants and pulled down his own shorts- now both boys stand completely exposed except for the right sweaty shirts clinging to their bodies.

  As the two boys connected lips, kissing messily (completely full of slick lips and sloppy tongues), Harry pulled Louis to him, allowing the boy to wrap his legs around his waist and propping him against the wall.

  "H- _Harry_  come  _on_ \---" Louis whined, his lips going down to latch onto the younger boys jaw. "---just fuck me already."

  Louis felt Harry nod and not too long after, Harry is already fucking Louis with spit slick three fingers, and Louis is yelping out at the pleasure that is coursing through him.

  Before Louis can snap again at Harry to just get _inside him_ , Harry is shoving his fingers in Louis' mouth and waiting until Louis soaks them enough to go back down and cover his dick.

  Within minutes, Harry is bouncing Louis on his cock.

  The wall is slightly beginning to create a tender ache in Louis' back, but the older lad hardly noticed for the feeling of Harry's dick pulsing inside him has him completely forgetting about everything else.

 _"Shit shit shit_ , Louis come  _on_ \---" Harry is gasping, his hands digging in Louis' bum to support the lad, and his legs are beginning to hurt.

  "---fuck  _Louis_ , you feel so  _good_... gonna come soon."

  With that small piece of information, it had Louis clenching around Harry's dick hoping to edge the boy closer.

  It seemed to work for Harry cried out and came hot and thick into Louis, the warmth radiating all throughout the smaller boy.

  As Harry came down from his high, he quickly took Louis' cock into his hand and pumped the boy before he too was coming all over their stomachs.


End file.
